Hell's Water
by Wind Kunai
Summary: Naruto has always been an outcast until monsters from the Underworld began to attack. Suddenly, he is tossed into a mess with the Greek gods and somehow the next war is brewing because of him. Great, so much for trying to fit in this year. NH,SS,NT
1. Day 1

**Disclaimer: **Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Naruto are not mine.  
If they were mine...let's not indulge in that possibility.

* * *

**Hell's Water  
**Chapter 1: I'm a what?

* * *

A misty fog begun to retreat the area as the sun peeked through the clouds. I glanced at the rising sun, it's been a long time since there was peace in my world. I looked down at the girl on my lap, her navy blue hair scattered on me. Yes, peace that's what we strive for- what we dreamed of having for the days to come. It was an impossible wish, though. For you see, demigods will never have peace. We are forever hunted down by monsters, risking our necks just to live another day. But for this hour, I could relax. As I close my eyes, memories began to replay.

* * *

I was never good in school, dead last they called me. I could not sit still nor can I learn well. I was diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia since I hit preschool, which means I can't learn well nor can I sit still for long.

"Uzumaki." A stern voice greeted me. My best friend took a seat next to me. Let's pretend that I never called this bastard that.

"Sasuke, you're late." I said, glancing at the clock. Half an hour past twelve, it officially made him four hours late for school. Even though many people claimed that he was a genius, Sasuke's still in the same class as me. Genius, my ass. But then again, he doesn't have dyslexia like I do.

"There was too many to fight off so I stayed home until the rush was over." Ah, the rush, it made me shudder. The rush- every morning when Sasuke gets up, lines and rows of fan girls will wait outside of his small apartment. For what? I have no idea but I heard some girls squealing about his looks. But we all know I look better than him.

"Nothing weird happened to you right?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Although, majority of the time he is lacking emotion, Sasuke shows that he cares. Sometimes. He knows of my history and my incredible luck with school. I've been in situations with talking snakes; I thought I was a wizard that one time. But turns out it was a puppet. From situations with a destruction of an entire building to disappearances of an entire bus, you name it, I've been there.

Let's just say it wasn't pretty.

"No, why?" I asked. There was something off with his tone today. He shook his head as the bell rang. My favorite teacher walked in, his masked nose already buried in the newest edition of Icha Icha Paradise. Kakashi is not someone I would like to be stuck with when I got in trouble. I had to clean his books, page by page, for punishment, with an eraser.

"Morning class." His eye swept across the room, scanning the students for attendance. "Glad to have you here, Mr. Uchiha." Sasuke narrowed his eyes, obviously annoyed. Then the silvered hair man proceeded with class.

I was half way asleep when a ball of paper hit my head. Looking around, I can't figure out who would ever even make contact with me. Even the glee club doesn't want to talk to me, and trust me, that's lower than low. (Besides Sasuke, his fan club is still roaring). Then there was blond staring right at me, she smiled and winked.

Odd. Cheerleader. I opened the crumbled note.

It read:

'Hey, sorry this might be sudden but...I never worked enough courage to talk to you. But I think you're cute. Want to hang out sometime?'

Okay, awkward. It was flattering but awkward.

I shifted my eye to her, to find her still starting at me. She smiled yet again. I felt my face burn. Great, go ahead and blush Naruto, go and blush. Screw being cool and nonchalant about this. I nodded a little too quickly and she smiled even wider. As the bell rang, I got up from my seat to exit. I felt a tug at the hem of my sleeve.

"Hey." She said, she's prettier up close. "Want to go to the park for lunch?" I nodded flabbergasted. I'm inexperienced, okay? This is the first time a girl has ever talked to me. I was so excited that I forgot to say goodbye to Sasuke. Little did I know two pairs of eyes were following me.

I stayed by the shade that the tree provided for me. It's almost the end of the year, almost home free without destroying anything or getting kicked out. I must say, this year has been good. Due to my impulsive actions and incredible bad luck, I gotten myself expelled from every school that I had attended. From military school to public, it's amazing that they're still accepting me. Getting back on the bright side, I almost made it to the end of the year. Plus a cheerleader is trying to hit on me- well, she already did. Man, I feel like this is the year that I can lead a normal life.

(_you will, my son, you will._)

A deep voice echoed in my mind. Then the figure of the curvy girl appeared, eliminating any thoughts of the any previous thoughts about the voice.

"Hey." Her voice was sweet. A little too sweet almost like she's hiding something. But I paid no heed to it.

"Hey." I smiled, looking at her. Her dark brown eyes seemed to be searching for something. "What?"

"The bolt." Erm, did she just ask me for a bolt? Like that silver thing that helps fasten wood together?

"Bolt?" My eyebrow rose, I patted my body and checked my shoes, emphasizing that I did not have what she seek. Dang it, so she wasn't here for me after all. I was just going to apologize to the girl, but that girl was no longer a girl.

I could have fainted right there. But shit nooooo, I had to stay awake.

Instead of the tan skin she used to have, it was a dark shade of blue- almost black skin replaced it. Deformity took over her face. I could no longer locate her eyes, and overgrown sharp teeth took over its face. Long, talons like nails are attached to its hands and feet. Plus, there were these leathery looking wings sticking from the back. Great, all in a ripping cheer leading uniform. Can someone give me an S-C-R-E-W-E-D?

"The bolt!" That thing shrieked. I gritted my teeth as it flew towards me at a frightening speed. I could say goodbye to my peaceful year.

"Dobe, what are you doing?"

Pretty funny, I thought I just about saw everything I ever needed to see in life. But now, Sasuke just leaped in front of me with a sword in his hands.

"Sasuke?" I swear I saw lightning flickered through his sword.

"Stupid, you shouldn't have followed her." He shouted, before giving a swift cut to the monster.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked, watching the ex-cheerleader turn into dust. "How did you do that?"

"Come on." Sasuke said, turning his heel. He began to walk towards the West Wing. I jogged to catch up to him. I knew better than to question him. This guy is like a brick wall. It's amazing that he even gave me a sentence. We entered Kakashi's classroom.

"Oh shit." Kakashi said, gazing at Sasuke's sword.

"Hn."

"So I would like to get into this loop?" I asked, breaking their eye contact.

"That was an _Eurynomus_. Summoned straight out the Underworld, just to greet you. At least it was a level 1." Sasuke said, leaning against the door frame.

"Underworld? Level 1?" I asked, my stomach began to do flips.

"If you ever paid attention in my class, you'll know that the _Eurynomus_ lives in the Underworld, feeding on the flesh of corpses. Naruto. The levels were recently developed, I say about a century ago, as the Underworld needed stronger monsters for stronger people." Kakashi said, my ear perked at the sound of my name." What did it say to you before it started its attacking frenzy?"

I was utterly confused. What did that thing said before it wanted to kill me?

"She, he, that thing said something about a bolt."

Sasuke leaned against a desk with the sword in his hands and sighed. Kakashi dropped his book onto his desk and stood. They made some pretty intense eye contact and nodded at the same thing.

"Sakura." They both said at once. They shot out from their spots.

"We need to leave now before the rest of the horde find out we killed one of them." Kakashi said, as Sasuke dragged me out of the room.

"Horde?" Seriously, I've never been more confused in my life. I wanted to go against their hasty actions but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"The dust you saw earlier leaves a scent for the rest of its...family to come by." Kakashi said, narrowing his eye. "Shit. We're too late. Run." Without a word, Sasuke jerked me past the West Wing.

"Why are those things after me?" I shouted as we ran. Amazingly, I could keep up this speed and run alongside Sasuke.

"You're a demigod." He said. I stopped in my tracks. Demigod? As in half human, half-god?

"IDIOT, MOVE!"

Startled, this is the first time I ever heard Sasuke shout. I felt a bit of wind blow by me and a sharp pain in my arm. Another monster killed.

"Are you stupid?" He hissed, he looked at my oozing arm.

"Demigod...?" I asked, finally knocking some sense into my mind. Well, trying to at least. We were running on the streets of New York. It was crowded like usual. For some reason, no one took notice of us, two teenagers running at full speed with a sword and a wounded arm or the monsters following. Suddenly, Sasuke turned his heel, leaping into the air.

"Run ahead, you'll see a shed with a leaf symbol on top." He said, pointing into an alley.

"I'm not going without you!" I shouted, I'm not about to leave him behind to fight against so many monsters.

"I can handle these. Go, dobe." Hissing again. Damn, someone's angry today. "She'll fill you in." He sliced another monster in half. Without a second thought, I ran into the darken alley.

I was scared I would miss the symbol. It could have been small and camouflaged. But now that I see it, I couldn't have missed the symbol if I wanted to. It was huge with neon lights. Very discreet, so much for a secret lair.

I knocked on the door, well, I was pounding the door.

"HELP!" I shouted, frantic for Sasuke and Kakashi. What if they get killed? The door opened, leaving me speechless for the umpteenth time today. But I'm sure you'd be speechless too. In front of me was probably the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

Is her hair even possible? She had long pink hair and sharp green eyes that seem like they know everything. Her complexion was perfect, complimenting her odd features.

"Ah, I've been expecting you." She said, flashing her pearly white teeth.

* * *

Okay, so I started another story. LOL. Hope you guys enjoy.  
Oh I'm for a beta reader, if anyone is interested for this position,  
then please pm me or drop a message in the review. Thanks  
again for reading.

Also, if you like this fanfic, you will absolutely love  
**Percy Jackson and the Olympians** series.  
Trust me, probably the best books I read for a decade.

Much love, Wind.


	2. Day 2

**Chapter 2  
**My Best Friend's Dad is Mad at Me

* * *

"Come in." Her voice cracked my trance as her signaled for me to enter the building.

"Sasuke!" I shouted, pointing out of the alley.

"Don't worry about him. He can deal. If he's with Kakashi, some level 1's are like taking candy from babies." She said, pulling her hair to side. I walked inside, surprised to find the shed fairly big. "I'm Sakura Haruno, daughter of Athena, by the way." Oh, this is the girl that Sasuke and Kakashi had spoken of earlier.

Daughter of Athena? Ain't Athena a myth?

"Take off your shirt." Sakura said, digging through a drawer.

"WHAT?"

She laughed as my face flushed.

"Don't worry, I need to see your wound. Not for another reason. Unless you want it to be." She said, winking in the process of her joke. My blush increased tenfold. I laughed nervously as I peeled off the sweaty white thermal. Her hands began to glow a light green as she hovered over my wound.

"It's alright, the pain will lift." I must have jerked and hissed at the sharp pain without realizing. It felt like someone took a knife and reentered the same spot. Suddenly it was gone, only the gentle warmth that her hands produced. I have to say, the pain was worth the feeling of her hands.

"There we go." My cut had completely disappeared. I was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable without my thermal on. She had turn around to wash her hands as I quickly slipped back on my shirt.

"Sakura."

We turned our heads towards the door. Kakashi had Sasuke's arm around his shoulders.

"Sasu-" I began to say, before Kakashi dropped him onto a cot.

"Overexertion." Sakura nodded as she moved Kakashi to the side. She examined Sasuke like a professional doctor. "He used too much of his power at once."

"Naruto," Her voice jerked me back into reality, seeing Sasuke knocked out was a shock. "Go into the pantry and pull out the jar with pink bars in it."

"Ambrosia?" I mumbled, touching the label on the jar. I pulled it out, handing it to Sakura.

"Food of the gods, for us demigods, if we take too much it can ignite our bodies into flames. But it's great for seriously wounds and on-the-verge-of-dying situations. It's usually harvested in a liquid form but I made it into something solid for travels." She explained, breaking a piece of the bar and forced it into Sasuke's mouth. "Even if you take a small piece, it can revive you in a couple minutes."

"We need to talk." Kakashi said, making himself comfortable on a chair.

"I will finally get some answers?" I joked, following Kakashi's example. His eye crinkled upwards, indicating that he's smiling. Well, at least I hoped so.

"Before I start explaining, what do you want to know first?" I only had a million questions to ask, I bit my lip. Which one to ask now?

"So I'm a demigod?" I asked, stupidly, if I must add.

"Yes, you are."

"That means, one of my parents is a god?" I was careful with my words, trying to wrap my mind that somehow that one of parents is of a godly lineage. Kakashi only nodded, taking the cup from Sakura's offering hands. "Do you know who my parents are then?"

"That we don't know." Somehow, I felt crushed. I never cared about who my parents were. I just knew to live the day to the fullest. Even if I'm being tossed from foster family to foster family, _but_ the thought of knowing at least who my parents were _comforting._ Knowing who they were meant that I no longer have to wonder if they left me on purpose or not and it will sedate my curiosity. "That's why we send kids like you to a camp."

"Camp." Okay, so what if the sarcasm is literally dripping off the last word I said. But seriously? You're going to send a bunch of kids that's half-god into a camp. A CAMP, as in trees, cabins, and nature.

"Yes camp." I expected him to pull out a brochure soon.

"So I can be the son of Cupid?" Suddenly I saw myself with a piece of cloth around myself and shooting arrows.

"You mean Eros, Cupid is the roman name for him." Sakura rolled her eyes. She stacked a couple of books in front of me; labeled _The Life and Times of Greek Gods_, _An Idiots' Guide to Greek Mythology_, and _It's All Greek to Me_. "Study it." Then she disappeared behind another door.

"Who got her panties in a bunch?" I asked, picking up a book. Damn, it was heavy. How did she lift 3 of these at once?

"She's not fond of stupid. All of the offspring of Athena are like that. " Kakashi laughed. "Don't worry about it, she'll come around. More like she has to. She'll be tutoring you in camp."

"Athena?" The name sounded familiar, like a forgotten memory.

"Goddess of wisdom, strength, strategy." He said it like I was supposed to know it. "It was problem 40 on the multiple choice of the final."

"Which I failed."

"You got that problem right."

"How do you remember?"

"It's a given for a demigod to remember part of his lineage." Kakashi shrugged. "What is Apollo symbolic of?"

"Apollo, god of prophecy, medicine, poetry, and the sun." My mouth went off by itself.

"See?"

"Try a math question."

"Only Greek history, don't push it." Kakashi said, chuckling. Sasuke began to stir; he rose from his sleeping position.

"The bolt." He groaned. Oh yeah, in this mess of running and almost dying, I completely forgot about the bolt.

"Bolt?" I still don't know what they are talking about.

"What weapon does Zeus use?"

"A lightning bol-." I started, my eyes widening. "You mean, THE lightning bold that Zeus uses to destroy things is GONE?"

"Yup."

"And they think I stole it?"

"Bingo, five points. This is the best test score you gotten all year, Naruto." Kakashi said, he might as well have waved a flag.

"But how could I have stolen it if I didn't even know that these gods are real until today?" I exclaimed, raisin from my seat. Sakura reentered the room with plates of food. She sets it onto the coffee table in front of Kakashi. They were quiet while I complained. Kakashi burnt a portion of his food in the fireplace then he proceeded to eat.

"We have to bring him to camp. Or else father will begin to attack." Sasuke hissed.

"Whose your father?"

"Zeus, the king of gods." Sasuke said. "And he is not happy." As soon as he said that, thunder roared loudly outside.

"Zeus? So that's why you can shoot electricity out of your hands."

"No shit."

"How am I even supposed to get out of this mess?" I asked, sinking into my chair even more.

"This is why we have to return to camp. You will be safe there." Kakashi said. "Sasuke, Sakura, I hope you two will escort Naruto. I have an errand to run." He got up and picked up a barrel of arrows and disappeared from the room.

"An errand?" I echoed.

"Probably another mission including a hot spring with women." Sasuke muttered, picking up his sword, then throwing on a jacket.

"Let's go." Sakura said, grabbing a backpack. She throws a jacket at me. I threw it on and we were out the door. "Before I forget, here." She placed a pen into my hand.

"A pen?" My eyebrow rose.

"Be careful with it. I found it recently in camp when I was cleaning. It belonged to Percy Jackson when he was alive." Sakura said. "Its name is Riptide, I believe."

"Riptide." I felt the name sing in my heart and the weight of this object was light and comfortable. I placed it into my jacket pocket. And why does the name Percy Jackson sound so familiar?

"Which way?" I asked, as we stepped outside. I turned around to give the shed one last look but it was no longer there. Sasuke and Sakura paced out of the alley like the shed was nothing.

"We're headed north, to a strawberry farm." Sakura said. We turned left into a parking lot. I faced a rather nice looking car. A 350z Nissan to be exact. My dream car if you wanted to know. I looked around, three people, two seats...someone's going to have to trunk it. And I have a funny feeling that it's going to be me.

As if Sasuke read my mind, he looked at me and pointed to the back.

"Devil." I muttered, preparing myself to enter the back.

"In the flesh." He retorted, clearly having fun with my misery. Grumbling, I approached the car. Sakura tapped me on the shoulder and handed me a bag of food.

"It's going to be a long drive." She said, getting into the front seat. My stomach did those funny flips. "Out of all the cars, you brought this one?" So there was more that one car. Damn.

"Hn." Sasuke said, smirking as he started up the car.

After an eternity, I heard a rumble from the front and screams from Sakura. Then the trunk door lifted, I jumped out with my sword ready in hand. Before I could see the monster, my right arm swung upwards.

Its red eyes bearing into mine, then it let out a horrible scream.

"Naruto, come on." Sakura panted a bow in hand. "We're running the rest of the way there." I nodded and followed her into the forest.

We ran through in full speed and she continued to pick up speed. I could barely keep up with the small girl in front of me. I thought we would've reached the camp within 2 minutes but we were further than I thought. A blur appeared and knocked over Sakura.

"SAKURA!" I shouted, reaching in my pocket for the pen. Magically, it transformed into a sword. I was ready for action, baby.

The monster turned its head towards me. Great more cheerleaders from hell, this time it snarled at me. Then it launched itself at me. Dodging to my right, I flung my sword at it. Unlike the first time, I missed. It turned back, disappearing into the air. Without a sound, the monster reappeared by my side. Pain shot up my arm as I jabbed the sword further into its mouth. Its body turned into dust, leaving only its bite marks as proof that it was really there once.

Turning my head to check on her, I saw Sakura shooting arrows at an alarming rate. Then we both began to run. I didn't even notice Sasuke joining alongside us until he spoke. Sakura occasionally turned around to shoot a monster down, buying us some time.

"We're almost there." Sasuke said, pointing towards a sign. A strawberry farm? I mentally sighed, nothing can surprise me now. If there's a camp full of demigods in there, then so be it. They maintain their stupid fast speed. I began to fall behind but then they came to a stop.

Suddenly the atmosphere changed. It was calm and quiet. I couldn't hear the horde's snarls like before.

"We're here."

* * *

Okay, forreals. I do Naruto no justice at all. D: Thanks for the favorites, alerts, and reviews. reviews make me happy. :D. Anyways sorry for the delay in this chapter- my desktop has a virus. It nearly destroyed all my documents. Thank God I saved it onto an external. Enjoy the chapter (:

Special thanks to Atsu-chi for beta-ing the next two chapters. Have fun at camp! :D

-Wind


	3. Day 2, Part 2

**Chapter 3  
**It's All a Mess

* * *

"We're here." Sakura's words echoed in my head.

This is the place where I am going to stay for the good portion of my life. I love nature and all but I really prefer to enjoy it from the inside. A large sign, like the one before in the alley, lit up the darkness with its overbearing words.

"Camp Halfblood." I read the sign. It was cruel sounding yet I see kids around my age or even younger with bright orange tee shirts with the name imprinted on it. Orange? I'm digging that color. It'll go along great with my orange pants.

"Glad you guys got here alive and well." Kakashi said as he stepped out of a door. It was labeled 'Main Office'.

"No thanks to you." Sasuke retorted.

"I had a mission." Kakashi said shrugging; he signaled us to follow him. We entered the main office and to tell you I was surprised. It was normal. There was a desk centered in the room with matching chairs in front. Hell, there are even books in the bookshelves but I can bet that they were never touched.

'_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,  
__To storm or fire, the world must fall,  
__An oath to keep with a final breath,  
__And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death.'_

My eyes widened, matching the two other teens in the room. Kakashi took a seat in his chair, leaning his head into his clasped hands.

"That was the prophecy made by Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Oracle of Delphi." Kakashi said, I suddenly saw pictures of a pretty redhead whispering the same words as Kakashi. I grabbed my head, shaking it. The pictures dispersed.

"What do you mean by this?" Sakura asked, taking the chair next to mine. Sasuke leaned against the desk, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Remember the last time the bolt was stolen?" Kakashi asked.

"That was 500 years ago." Sasuke answered.

"Since then Zeus had a careful eye on his bolt."

"Then how was it stolen if it was under tight security?" I asked. I mean shouldn't gods have more power and shit to protect an object? Like some traps that could kill people or laser detectors?

"I wish I knew." Kakashi said, his one eye narrowed matching Sasuke's. "There hasn't been much information released to the public. The ones that know for sure what happened are the gods themselves."

"So, remind me, how does the bolt relate to the prophecy?" Sasuke asked, his tongue clicking in his lack of patience. Sakura was wide-eyed, as if she was recording our entire information down.

"Well the last time there was a big mishap and a great prophecy; the two seem to be hand in hand." Kakashi said, shrugging.

"So, it's merely a guess."

"Yes."

"Even if this event triggered by Percy from before, it does not mean it will trigger the world's end." Sakura reasoned.

"It's a mere guess of what might happen." Kakashi sighed, sinking into his seat. "Everyone's on their toes, I mean even the gods. Including the Underworld, plus there's an excess of monsters of a late. More campers are leaving due to missions than ever." With that, there was a loud pop and fog and Kakashi disappeared.

"Shit." Sakura cursed. I looked around but I already knew that he was no longer in the room nor the camp itself.

"Where did he go?" I asked, the room became eerily quiet.

"He was summoned." Sasuke said, sitting in Kakashi's seat.

"So who's Percy Jackson, the guy you've been talking a lot of?" I asked, his name stuck in my mind like an annoying song that won't leave. Why was he so familiar?

"He was the son of Poseidon who was prophesied to prevent the world from the Titans. They wanted the world to end and to destroy Olympus." Sakura started.

"Titans?"

"The parents of all the gods." Sasuke said, digging through Kakashi's desk.

"Oh, so they're really powerful."

"Yes, Percy Jackson was also the last person to bathe in River Styx." Sakura said. "This made him invulnerable except for one spot."

"Basically, he saved the world from some kind of maniac hell-bent on revenge."

"To sum it up, yeah." Sakura said, placing a finger on her lower lip. My stomach did a flip again; I averted my gaze to Sasuke.

"The sword you have was his." Sasuke said, I took out the defenseless ball pen. "It will return to your side if you ever lose it."

"Good, I tend to lose all my pencils."

"I know." I grinned, remembering the many days where Sasuke and I had to share a pencil because I forgot mine. Sakura woke up from her train of thoughts and stood up.

"Let's show Naruto around." She said, opening the door. We got up from our seats and followed her out. Outside the office, Sakura called it the Big House, was volleyball courts. In my opinion, that's rather normal and teenage like to have at a camp. Behind it were the arts and crafts room and a massive sized lake. We passed by the amphitheater to a bridge. It was nice, there was a river leading to the ocean. Then there were loud noises from ahead.

"Here's the mess hall." Sakura said. "Everyone is to show up at the same time to eat. Breakfast's at 8, lunch is at 12, and dinner is at 7. You're not obligated to go to meals but the food is good."

"What do they serve?" I asked, my stomach beginning to rumble. From the looks of the sky, it was barely 4.

"Depends on how the cooks are feeling. One time we got some raccoons." Sakura said, thoughtfully. "One kid from Hermes cabin ticked off one of the cooks." I made a face at the thought of eating raccoons.

"It wasn't that bad." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. I stuck my tongue out and pretended to gag myself.

"Sasuke!" A high pitched voice filled the air. I turned around to face a tall and rather sexy looking girl. Her hair color was blonde and had baby blue eyes to match.

"Oh dear gods." Sasuke mumbled, turning around, his back facing her. She launched herself, hugging him from the back.

"I missed you on your mission." She said, snuggling into his back. He cringed at her touch.

"Get off him, Ino." Sakura said, peeling the blonde from him. Sasuke looked relieved.

"Forehead."

"Pig."

Can someone shout cat fight? I am placing five bucks on Sakura, by the way.

"How was your mission?" Ino said, hugging the pink head. Sakura laughed at her friend's sudden change of mood. So…there's no cat fight.

"It was chill." Sakura said.

"If you count almost dying chill." I muttered.

"Who's this?" Ino asked, facing me.

"This is Naruto." Sakura introduced me.

"Ino, daughter of Aphrodite." Oh that explains why she's so pretty but I liked the way Sakura looked better. Don't tell her, I sensed that if I ever said that out loud I can call myself as good as a dead man. Sasuke had disappeared as Sakura and I moved onward with my tour.

"Where did the bastard go?" I asked, bewildered. Sakura only shrugged and moved forward.

I looked at the many cabins. The cabins are placed in a 3 sided rectangle.

"That's Sasuke's cabin." Sakura said, pointing to a cabin that was painted a deep blue with a wooden eagle statue on top. "Next to his is Hera's cabin." She went in a circle, naming each god that belonged to each cabin. Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes and Dionysus. Sakura called these gods the 12.

"They are the gods sitting at Olympus right now." Sakura said. "The only main god that isn't present in Olympus is Hades."

"Hades." The name echoed in my mind.

"Lord of the Underworld." Sakura said, turning she pointed at a cabin set off from the rest. It was extravagant just like the others but in darker and eerie colors. "That is where his children reside in but there's no one occupying the cabin. Since Hades, ironically, was the only person who kept the Unbreakable Oath of not bearing children with humans during Percy's time." Sasuke exited his cabin, shrugging on a grey jacket. He made his way over to us.

"You're ruining my date with Sakura." I whined, as Sasuke snorted. Sakura giggled as we headed towards the mess hall.

"Oh yeah, we're only allowed to stay with our cabins during meal times. For now you'll stay with the Hermes cabin." Sakura told me earlier Hermes was the god of travelers and they take care of whomever that crosses their way. Also she mentioned that he's the god of thieves, making his children as mischievous as him.

"I got it. Is there a lot of people?"

"Use to. Before Percy made Zeus promised that all gods, minor and major, to claim their children. Now the Hermes cabin is only with his children." Sakura said, and then Sasuke and she stopped at the same time.

"Then why aren't you claimed yet?" Sasuke asked, not directed at me though. He looked at me, examining me. I fell silent again; I seriously don't know what to say. Silence fell over us as they began to lose themselves in their thoughts.

"Sasuke, you don't think." She started, as realization hit her.

"Why else do you think they sent us to scout for him?"

"You were scouting for me?" I asked, glancing back and forth between Sasuke and Sakura.

"Yes, we were on a mission to look for you." Sakura nodded.

"I was to protect you from any harm that may come." Sasuke said. "But the thing is, we shouldn't even have to protect you since you should have been claimed by your father or mother already. Which in turn, someone should have brought you here earlier at the age of 12."

"12 is the age when you start to develop your godly powers and whatnot." Sakura explained, before returning to the conversation. We're already 17 years old now.

"Plus the monsters that was after you." He continued.

"It's because of the lightning bolt, though." I said.

"Think about it, how can all 12 gods with their eyes on the bolt be taken?" Sasuke argued.

"It was under heavy surveillance. Ever since Zeus lost it the first time, he kept it with him at all times. And he added a security system onto it so it can shock the burglar and stun them until he restores them back to their original state." Sakura said, leaning against a tree. I crossed my arms. This situation is starting to become more and more difficult. And it's my first day here.

"If the bolt wasn't really missing, then why would there be demons from the Underworld that were after my ass?"

"Exactly. Then the bolt disappearing must be a cover story."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

The three of us fell silent. We didn't know why. Why would the gods claim the bolt to be missing? Why are the demons after me? Was Hades helping the gods with their plan? If he was, something big was going to happen for the god of death to work with his hated brothers.

"Then," I started, Sakura glanced up with fearful eyes. "The prophecy." Sasuke nodded as a stone dropped into the deepest part of my stomach.

"But we're lacking information." He said.

"Kakashi." I said. He must know more since he was summoned.

"Once he returns, we will need to talk." Sakura said, ending the discussion.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.(:  
I will not be answering any questions about the rest of the fanfiction (like who's Naruto's parent, etc.) But I will say you will just have to stick around and find out! You'll find out next chapter. :D If you ask about the chapter names; its in the order of how many days has passed since Naruto found out about demigods. R&R.


	4. Day 11

**Chapter 4  
**Dogs Love Me

* * *

For the first couple of days, I settled into my new life pretty quickly. Still unclaimed, I was the talk of the camp site. Apparently I was the first unclaimed child since Percy and Zeus's agreement; they called it the Claiming Act. Creative bunch, aren't they?

"Naruto." A boy with messy brown hair and black eyes smiled at me. I sat down at the table, ready to dig into my cereal.

"Morning Kiba."

He was the first person to greet me in the cabin when I entered. He had a small obsession with dogs. Akamaru barked, sensing my insult in my head. I glared at the dog. It was taller than me. I wonder what Kiba fed it sometimes.

"Sakura." Kiba swooned as Sakura passed by.

"Morning Kiba." Her eyes flickered towards me and a large smile graced upon her face. "Morning Naruto."

"Morning." We dumbly said to her, I think we had some drool coming out of our mouths.

"Still as beautiful as ever." Kiba said, his eyes lingering on her. I frowned; I'm not the only one that noticed her beauty.

After I settled down, the next three weeks was filled with adapting and learning. Each person was to take certain classes to raise their improvement into a particular area. I failed archery, failed hard. I'm not gifted with the bow and arrow like the kids from Apollo's cabin. Damn them. There were even rock climbing sessions. The teacher, Gai who wears this complete hideous green spandex, claimed climbing rocks will come handy in missions.

My favorite class would be swords. There were many to choose from but nothing in the shed felt more comfortable than Riptide. Although it was my favorite, Sasuke continues to beat me at it. He would shrug and smirk. I'll beat him soon enough, once I get more practice. I smiled at my new goal.

Sakura grinned as she looked at me when I went to get a second helping of cereal. She stood next to me. A light scent of honeysuckle filled my nose as I turn to face her. My stomach started those stupid flips again.

"You're so on my team tonight." She grinned.

"Team?" I echoed.

"Every month we have a capture the flag game." She started, grabbing an orange juice bottle. "We form alliances with other cabins, giving up privileges and such for their teamwork. This time they split up the Athena cabin. I'm the captain of this game this round."

"Who's the other captain?" I looked at the Athena table, finding 10 people seated there. None of the other shares any physical traits with each other except for the piercing and knowing look in their eyes.

"Shikamaru."

"He's not here." I always wondered whether he was truly a son of Athena. I mean he's so lazy. He skips all the classes just to sleep. Even if he was in class, he will take a nap in it. Trust me, having him as a sparring buddy sucked.

"He's probably planning." She said.

"Nah, sleeping." We both said after a moment of talking then we burst into laughter. We chatted as we walked into the cabin area. Sakura waved a tall male with long brunette hair and creepy light eyes. My gut tells me he's not blind though. Genetic disorder...but then again, I guess he's pretty normal compared to Sakura and me. I mean, look at Sakura, she's a freak of nature. Pink hair? And I'm Japanese, full blooded Asian. How do I even have blond hair and blue eyes to match? Lost in my thoughts, I failed to listen to the plan for tonight's assault. I was jerked back to reality by a loud protest.

"You got to be kidding me, Haruno." Someone got something stuck in somewhere unpleasant. Maybe he's in a the same club as Sasuke.

"Neji, I need you to do this. It's our only shot to even win." She pouted, dear gods, Neji had no chance now. She brought out the pout of doom, not even Sasuke can reject this. And we all know how big the stick up his butt is. Oh wait, Neji? Isn't he the son of Poseidon? I glanced at him as he sighed heavily. He turned his heel and walked away. Shocked, I looked over to Sakura, who was rejoicing. "YES!" Wait, didn't he just turn her down?

"He agreed!" She shouted, grinning. Little did I know, there was a picture of blackmail buried deep inside of her pocket. "And you." She turned to me with her finger pointing. "You play a major role." Ah, those stupid butterflies again.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked. Mistake number one. Once I heard it and agreed- I was pretty sure I signed a contract with the devil.

I gulped heavily as I realized it was time for the game of the month- Capture the Flag. The poster did not help either. It read:

"Capture the Flag"

Win or Die

(Or at least from chores)

I stopped reading, whoever made this had a sickening choice of words.

"Zenith

Captain: Shikamaru Nara, Son of Athena

Vice Captain: Sasuke Uchiha, Son of Zeus

Enlisted Allies:

Cabin of Athena

Cabin of Zeus

Cabin of Apollo

Cabin of Hephaestus"

So we didn't get Hephaestus just like Sakura hoped. I turned my head to the opposing team- my team.

"Polaris

Captain: Sakura Haruno, Daughter of Athena

Vice Captain: Neji Hyuuga, Son of Poseidon

Enlisted Allies:

Cabin of Athena

Cabin of Poseidon

Cabin of Dionysus

Cabin of Hermes"

I sighed, only ten more minutes before the game began. It was close to sunset. Okay, the plan.

The cabin of Hermes will scout the territory and locate the flag as soon as possible. But I stay behind, since I'm not really a son of Hermes. At least that's what I've been told. For all I know, Kiba might be my half-brother...hopefully not.

I will follow after and search for Sasuke and hold him off as much as I can.

Once he begins to overpower me. Dance. Dance like I never danced before. Hopefully that will buy another five minutes because we'll be in too much shock to do much.

By then, the flag should be found and cabin of Dionysus would be in place, ready to battle.

Once Sasuke comes over the initial shock, Neji will take over.

The rest of cabin of Athena would have retrieved the flag back over our territory. Thus, winning the game.

Well, in theory at least. I can only pray that this was going to be a theory that works. I don't want to be stuck washing dishes for the next month until the next game.

"Good luck."

Shikamaru and Sakura shook hands. Once their hands released, everyone dispersed, putting their plans into action. With the sound of a horn, the game began. The rowdy group of people became eerily quiet- defense positions were a must. I ran into the forest after receiving my signal from Sakura. Diving into enemy territory, I spotted a tall brunette with an English sword, adorned in many jewels. For its blade...let's say I rather not come in contact with it.

Stealth, stealth, I am a tree, stealth. Almost across the field, yes almost there. Oh shit. My foot stepped on top of a twig, snapping it. Her angry eyes located me in an instant and she was headed my way. I did the only thing I could do, climb.

I never scrambled so fast in my life. Jumping upwards and catching the thick branch above, I hauled myself onto it. Then I continued the process to get myself higher. I'm pretty sure that brunette couldn't catch me now. A loud zoom blew by my ear. Now I'm sure the gods are really after me. She was throwing all the weapons up at me, barely missing me. I glanced around and spotted another tree.

Taking a deep breath, I leaped across. My feet hit solid ground. YES! I continued my way through the trees, completely losing the girl from before. I lost a bit of time due to her. Back to my mission, I looked at the fields for some duck shaped hair to appear.

Target: On sight.

Assault ready.

A very Sasuke-like smirk graced upon my lips. His back was towards me and totally unaware of me. Soaring from the branch I was on, he quickly turned around to face me. He had only enough time to cover himself with his fists. We fell, hitting the dirt below. Without a warning, a dagger appeared by my neck- I blocked it just in time with Riptide out. I shot back up onto my feet. Riptide was in my hand, ready for another duel with Sasuke. A smirk appeared on his face.

"Let's go, dobe."

We dove at each other. I remembered that Sasuke received top grades in swordplay. I was above average but not good enough to hold off a master for long. I was tiring but he did not relent his barrage of attacks. I parried for as long as I can. Then I remember the plan. Wasn't Neji supposed to come and take over?

The sun was completely gone, only darkness covered the sky. I continued to evade his oncoming jabs and swings. Is it me or is his speed increasing? I dodged to my left, barely avoiding a swift upper cut. I swung my sword at him. Grimacing, the impact of his thin katana stuck me on the side. Blood began to pour out. I gasped at the new pain on my side.

"Teme, what the fuck?" I shouted. We weren't supposed to inflict deep wounds or cause severe damage. From what I can tell, this cut on my side was deep. My breath hasten and I was sore. I shouted but he did not seem to hear. Wasn't the game over by now?

"TEME!" I shouted, falling on my back. Groaning, I looked up only to roll to my side. The sword was aimed at my heart. Was this bastard trying to kill me? Suddenly the handsome face flickered as the moon raised high above. The sword was no longer a sword, in its place was an elongated paw with steel claws. A dog-like animal was placed in Sasuke's heed. It's beady eyes seem to laugh at me as I stood. The dog grinned, displaying all its yellowish jagged teeth, they overlapped each other terrible. To add, they were sharp. Urgh, was that drool coming down it's mouth? Why does these things happen to me?

It was a hellhound; Sakura just taught me a bunch of monsters and its names the night before. It was cute in the pictures. That artist got it all wrong. His teeth bared at me, ready to snap. I heard the trees rustled behind me. In the peripherals of my eyes, I saw two more of its brethren enter the battlefield. Great more dogs, did I ever tell you that I was allergic to dogs? Well now you know.

At least these bad boys were lacking fur. Their bones jutted from its side, almost like they had died of malnutrition. Then again, they did _live_ in the underworld. Food must not be popular in the land of the dead.

They howled together; it sounded like a dying cat. Seriously, this death stuff need to stop. At once, the field was filled with more gutless mongrels. I was pretty sure no one will be able to hear me now. I was close to the lake already. Shit, no way of escape. Left, right, forward, surrounded by water and the hounds. Eaten alive by dead dogs or water? I went with the latter. I jumped in, feet first, into the abyss of liquids before me.

It was motherfucking cold. Jeez, can't they warm this water up? Luckily the dogs weren't following me anymore. The unlucky part was that the part of the lake I had recklessly jumped into is only 4 ft. deep. Only half my body was submerged. The dogs were sniffing the water, hesitating.

"Idiot!"

I whipped around to see a speed boat. It was Sakura, my savior. Sasuke and Sakura grabbed me out of the water. Then we pulled out our weapons, ready to strike down whatever we need to take down.

"You don't know how glad I am to see you."

"Dobe."

"How did you manage to get this many hounds in here?" She asked, as the dogs began to enter the water like newly hatched turtles. So my theory proved false.

"Are you blaming this on me?"

"No shit, sherlock." Sasuke snorted, swinging his sword to rip apart a dog in half. I flicked him off as soon as I stabbed an oncoming monster.

"Out of all the things I could get, why would I get these dogs?" I answered, only to realize that Sasuke was joking. Sakura laughed, oh yeah, it was obvious that Sasuke, the prick of all pricks, was trying to joke.

"You guys didn't call me for the fun?" Neji asked as he appeared in the water.

"Sorry, it was kind of last minute." Sakura responded. Then Sakura and Sasuke withdrew their weapons. I followed the suit and watched the new addition. He had no weapon out. His hands at his side rose slowly. The boat began to rock. Bewildered, I looked at the waves. Neji's arms are above his head now then he surged them forward. The tides followed, knocking back the horde of hellhounds.

"NEJI!" That voice...wow. Even her voice had my breath taken. Once my eyes fell upon her face, I felt my heart leave its chambers. Then a wave of water pushed Neji to the side, missing an oncoming dog from the side. I pulled out Riptide and quickly disposed of it.

"Hinata, why are you out of the cabin?" Neji hissed, facing the navy hair girl. He gripped her wrist, anger was clear on his face.

"Oh stop it, Neji." Sakura interrupted. "Let her live a little. She needs to get out. Hi Hinata." They smiled at each other. With the speed of sound, a hellhound appeared behind Hinata with its claws ready.

"HINATA!"

"STOP!" I felt myself shout. Everyone froze in their spots. The dog had been frozen in mid air and it dropped onto the boat. His eyes flickered to me and sat. It sat. Like an obedient dog. Along with the ones approaching the water and on land, they all sat.

"Naruto." Sakura broke the silence.

"Great." Sasuke snorted.

"What?" I asked. All the hounds had assumed the same position as the one in front of me. I followed the eyes of Hinata and Neji. Even in the black sky, I saw the purple aura around a two-prong spear above my head. I felt a stone drop in my stomach. That explained the uncanny amount of death jokes and hell hounds.

(_Son, welcome to hell._)

I'm the son of Hades.

* * *

zenbon: here's your answer to Kiba's lineage.  
redranger: it's about 500 years into the future  
-and yes, more characters from naruto will be making an entrance.

Kill me now, if you really don't like the fact that Naruto's the son of Hades and he is able to use Riptide.  
It _will_ be explained why later in the fic when they go off into their quest and shiz.  
Other than that, I hope you enjoy another chapter. :3.  
(NaruHina action next chapter!)  
R&R.  
- Wind


	5. Day 30

**Hell's Water  
**Chapter 5: His Return

* * *

I placed on my white jacket before leaving Athena's cabin. Shikamaru was barely awake when I left. I took it upon myself to ensure Naruto's education in camp will be top-notched. I closed my eyes and took a heavy sigh as I walked down a beaten path to Hades' Cabin.

The popularity of Naruto has sky rocketed as soon as word got out that the blonde is the son of Hades. He's been surrounded by new friends and allies. Everyone was trying to get to know him.

The son of Death.

I bit my lower lip by habit. The prophecy had begun to replay in my mind as soon as Naruto had halted those hellhounds last night. He returned to Hermes' cabin to retrieve his belongings and to transfer to his rightful cabin. Neji had pulled me back and threw a hissy fit about Riptide. In the pits of my stomach, I knew the sword was meant for Naruto to wield whether Poseidon liked it or not.

An offspring of Hades has not been heard off since the Nico di Angelo- hell, Nico was not even supposed to exist. It seemed to be the curse of all of Hades' children. Plus, Naruto had somehow, probably by a miracle, eluded the detection of the gods. I have a funny feeling that that stupid prophecy is going to prove true in my lifetime.

I would have assumed Sasuke to be a child of Hades with his aloof personality. His navy black hair and smoky black eyes matched the theme of the Underworld pretty well. I felt my face began to heat up as I thought of him. Shaking my head, I recomposed myself as I knocked on the royal purple door.

"Hello?" I shouted a little. I heard rumbling from the inside and a thump that sounded like it hurt. After a minute or two, the door began to creak open to reveal a _very_ sleepy blonde. He rubbed his right eyes, trying to shake off his weariness.

"Sakura?" He asked, almost like he thought he was in a dream.

"Come on, we need to cover at least two more chapters today." I urged, smiling lightly as he frowned. He hated sitting down.

"Fine." He muttered before disappearing back into his cabin. I heard the faucet turn on.

"You're early today." He shouted, his voice muffled by his toothbrush. I was not going to tell him that I was up all night thinking about the events that _may_ happen and a certain son of Zeus. I rather not dwell on that.

"You're just late." I retorted, leaning against the door frame. I'm not allowed into his cabin; let alone any other cabin except for mine. That stupid camp rule was enforced with severe punishment a.k.a. cleaning the bathrooms.

"Let's go." He said, stuffing his foot into his shoes. I always thought he dressed too brightly but it fitted him. The orange shirt was covered with a black bomber jacket, and then matched with his orange pants (I swear he got those from a trash can of a carnival); he stuck out like a happy face in jail. I led the wait to the small library near the main office. It was a nice walk in the morning. The air was chilly causing me to snuggle deeper into my jacket.

"Two chapters on what?" Naruto broke the silence when I reached out to open the door. I felt the warm air hitting my face as I entered.

"Legendary mortals." I replied. A nagging feeling was etching its way onto my stomach. The main reason why I could not sleep earlier was due to it. Fear, anxiety, anticipation, and everything that falls under that category ate away at me as I tried to catch some sleep.

And I know for what.

Naruto- he was they key for this prophecy. Kakashi felt it; now it my turn to realize it. It won't be too soon until Sasuke noticed. According to the prophecy, seven of us will rise and take out this force. That left me to think of the only other possibilities that are fit for this quest.

Shaking my head, I concentrated again on Naruto's illegible chicken scratch. He scribbled away as he muttered Peruses' and then Heracles' names. I knew he will use this information as he continues his trek on saving the world.

"What's wrong?" I turned to face his ocean blue eyes. I must have sighed heavily without knowing. I smiled, my lips feeling a little fake.

"It's nothing." I said, but in fact, I was just overwhelmed by tiredness and the overload of information that I gathered. Sometimes being a daughter of the goddess of wisdom can be just _too _much. He gazed at me, intent on finding something.

"No, it's not nothing. It's definitely something." He reached his hand over to my cheek, caressing it. Somehow, he got closer. My mind began to fret.

Oh shit.

Should I slap his hand away?

Before I even get a chance to, someone had pushed his head aside. I turned my head to my savior. If this person did not move Naruto's head away, then it'll only leave me with awkwardness of rejection and the robbery of my first kiss, which I would not be too happy with.

"Teme." Naruto muttered, getting up and holding his head. "That hurt you know."

"Dobe, it was supposed to hurt." Sasuke said then he exited the warm room. Before Naruto can speak another word, I ran after him. My heart fluttered and it was not because I was running. I was glad that he had stopped Naruto. I wouldn't want to lose my first kiss to someone that was not _Sasuke._

"That was kind of overboard." I said, grabbing the sleeve of his jacket. He sighed as he turned to face me, removing my hand from his arm.

"You looked like you were going to die back there." He said, shoving his hand into his pocket. "I was going to talk to you but it looked like it could wait from the way things looked during your study session."

"If you went out of your way to find me, it could not wait. And I was too overwhelmed by my thoughts to even notice that." I muttered the last part, losing confidence. Can I just not remember that part of my life? But now, Sasuke knew of it. Great. He clicked his tongue. "What was that thing you had to tell me?"

"I've been having thoughts about what Kakashi said the other day." He said after a while.

"I have been too." I said, the cold air was getting to me. He led the way back to the cabins. "The prophecy and the weird events because of Naruto."

"Aa." He said, walking into the grass behind the cabins.

"Where are we going?" I asked, following him. He clearly did not want to speak of it in public.

"My cabin." He opened the window to his cabin and hopped in. "Come in." My face reddened to match the apple that I ate last night. I mean come on, in a room alone with Sasuke? The figure of all things manly?

"I'll stay out here." I stuttered out and I would reject the offer that all girls would die to have.

"Stop being such a stickler for the rules." A smirk formed on his lips and he brushed his hair back; oh shit. Tissue, I need a tissue. Wait, **rewind**.

Did he just insult me? Pray to the gods, he didn't.

"Rules are meant to be followed that's why they make them!" I hissed out, with my finger in front of me. "I'm not getting bathroom duty just because you want me in your room." Oh wait, that last part didn't sound right. The smirk on his face grew wider as if he was laughing at something I didn't know.

"We need to talk and obviously its cold outside. Your shivering is annoying me half to death and we can't talk in anywhere public about what I'm going to say. Nor can we go to your cabin." He breathed out, reaching his hand out for me. He knew if he brought up rules, I would definitely retaliate. I frowned; that manipulative son of a witch.

I lost, and losing never felt so good.

I grabbed his hand as he pulled me into the comfort of his room; his hand was calloused and warm. I wish it lasted a little longer but as soon as I was in the room, he had let go. Closing the window, I was allowed to enjoy the warmth from the fireplace.

His room was bare. Only the right corner closes to the door looked like it had someone living in it. Navy sheets adorned the bed next to the desk. His sword was propped against his drawer. A small picture frame caught me eye. I was going to take a closer look but he interrupted me actions.

"Sit." He signaled to his bed as he grabbed a chair from his desk. His mattress was soft, which was to my surprise. I imagined him preferring a hard mattress. My fingers entangled themselves into his sheets; this is probably my last time ever seeing his room.

"It's about the prophecy, isn't it?" I asked, after a moment of settling down. He fixed his eyes on me and nodded.

"I have a feeling a completely different force is against us this time." Sasuke said, right above a whisper. It was a bit eerie hearing it from him.

"What do you mean?" My eyes narrowing, I completely forgot the feeling of his sheets.

"I'm sure it's not the Titans who are trying to attack us now but something foreign."

"Foreign." I repeated. "You mean there's other gods besides ours."

"Yes." He agreed, leaning back into his chair. "What if other mythologies are true?" If Greek mythology was true, why the hell not for other cultures myths? For all I know, Buddha may be standing next to me in all his spiritual glory. The other myths may not be as active as the Greek gods themselves.

"That may happen." I said after a while of thoughts. "But that would make everything contradictory. Zeus would and another god would be the gods of lightning and sky."

"Aa." He said, closing his eyes. His words ran through my head.

"But, like I said, it may happen. Humans may have given gods the wrong title." I said after moment. His eyes snapped open at me, obviously shocked that I am agreeing to his slightly insane theory. "Even so, this foreign force. What does it want we us?"

"That's where I got stuck in the equation." Without us saying, I knew we were thinking the same thing. We wished Kakashi was back.

"Should we tell Naruto?" I asked.

"And let him inform the entire camp?" I cracked a smile at his joke.

"We should tell him though."

"In time." He said, getting up. "This will be a secret for now." Our secret; I was starting to feel giddy inside. I followed him to the window and he helped me out.

"Aren't you going to use the front door?"

"I never entered it; it'll be odd if I went out the front door if I never used it. Come, let's go eat lunch." He said, leading the way again. For the umpteenth time today, I was stunned. Sasuke never failed to surprise me; he loved to keep me sharp on my toes.

"SAKURAAAA." Naruto's voice rang through the cafeteria, alerting everyone to see me enter the room with Sasuke. Someone can now call the fangirls of the camp and release their death glares unto me.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered under his breath. "You're too loud."

"Shut up teme!" Naruto retaliated before he took my hand into his. His eyes turn back to the serious blue he had done so before in the library. I felt myself becoming nervous.

"Naruto?" If he was going to make a move on me again, I would proceed to deform his face.

"Sorry about this morning." He said with true sincerity. Upon hearing his words, I was relieved at his apology. I smiled and returned his grip.

"It's fine." I said. "Let's eat some lunch first." Naruto opened his mouth once more to say something but it was completely shut when the swing of the door distracted him. Neji and Hinata walked through the door. I followed Naruto's gaze upon the female Hyuuga. His jaw was slightly opened, I assumed it was opened due to amazement.

And he was completely smitten by her presence.

"Lover boy, wake up." It was Sasuke who spoke; I began to laugh out loud as Naruto became frantic. He had begun to sputter sentences of 'I'm don't like her' or 'shut up'. Regardless, we made our way towards the line for our food.

After our afternoon class of mathematics, I took the opportunity to show Naruto my favorite spot in the camp. It was a small meadow tucked away in a cluster of trees. Across the bridge, we began our trek to the quiet and serene spot. Whenever I step foot there, I felt at peace- something much need after a morning of shock. It was a lot of emotions to experience at once.

I fell onto the ground, grinning at Naruto. He, in no doubt in my mind, was one of best friends. I wasn't going to let something like this morning ruin our friendship. Naruto fell besides me, spreading his arms. We sunk deeper into the snow. Although it was cold, it was relaxing. Minutes ticked away until a new person announced his entrance.

"Sakura, dobe." I cracked open one of my eyes to find myself gazing at Sasuke. A smirk adorned his pale face as he made his way over to me- er, I mean us. I bit my lower lip, he's looking as sexy as always. "Are you two stupid?"

"No." Naruto snorted, getting up to lightly punch him in the arm. Sasuke caught his fist and placed it down then he looked at me with an expecting gaze.

"I'm the daughter of Athena, I'm anything but stupid." Since he wanted to fight, I thought I'd humor him a bit.

"Then explain to me why are you in the center of the snow field here."

"It's refreshing." I retorted, my eyes shifted to Naruto. He was swinging his arms, pretending to hit Sasuke in the head. I broke out into a smile. It was rare for Sasuke to even have someone willing to mess with him. Everyone feared his status because of who his father was. Naruto was a nice change in atmosphere from Sasuke's usual seriousness.

I got up from my position. Suddenly my hair became colder than before, I rose my hand to touch the white snow. I just caught that snowball with my head. Someone _will_ pay. I turned at my head at the cowering blonde.

"Hello Naruto." I snarled.

"De-devil!" He cried, tears bursting from his eyes. A smile grew on my face. Oh yes, be afraid, be very fucking afraid. My knuckles cracked, one by one.

"And here I thought Naruto was the son of Hades." Sasuke said, raising a fine eyebrow.

"Haha." I said dryly. Then the snowball in my hand flew in both of the boys' directions- hitting them square in the head. "Got you!" Before I knew it, shots of random coldness began to shock my body. I crunched the snow into my hands to form two perfect spheres.

Suddenly the snowballs were thrown off course. The wind change alerted the three of us. Naruto dropped his snowball and left his mouth to hang open in shock. I felt my own mouth mimicking his. Sasuke snorted.

"I've been gone for almost a month. And this is how you greet me?" Kakashi said, landing onto the floor after the wind stopped. Kakashi was handsome, don't get me wrong. But this,** this **is just wrong.

Men his age are so _not_ supposed to wear a toga.

* * *

Hard mattress- I love them. They're comfortable to sleep on. It's an Asian thing.  
Naruto – Loverboy. He will have interaction with Hinata once they begin their journey.  
Sakura – I made it so that she's already in love with Sasuke. It will be explained later. :c  
Sasuke – It'll be gradual change from tolerating Sakura to loving her.

Is there anyone you want particularly to be in this fanfic? I'll try to add in your suggestions. C:  
Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be posted, I was off in New York for a week and some family things came up. Sorry again! I hope you enjoy it though!

P.S. Looking for a beta. Review/PM if yer interested.


	6. Day 31

**Hell's Water  
**Chapter 6: The Fantastic Truth

* * *

Thank the gods that he changed out of the horrid white cloth. Did you try to imagine Kakashi with a toga on with his mask on? I think not. I wonder sometimes how did they ever lived back when togas were in. It was easy to dirty and on top of that, it didn't cover much. I leaned back into the chair with Sasuke and Naruto sitting next to me. We followed him into his office- both sides had something to say.

He entered the room and took a seat in his large office chair. The tension in the room was beginning to increase, even Naruto- who spoke whenever he felt like it, didn't utter a peep. Kakashi leaned forward, resting his head on his hands.

"This office is closed off from the gods." Kakashi started. We knew that already- this main office was one of the few places the gods can not hear us.

"Aa." Sasuke said. Kakashi wanted us to speak first. "Kakashi, I rather have to tell us what happened when you were summoned first." Naruto's lip formed a thin line- there was probably emotion conflict that is happening with in him. I returned my gaze onto the silver haired man.

"The bolt is not missing."

"WHAT?" Naruto exclaimed. "Then why was I being chased for?" I nodded in agreement. Why would the monsters chase after something that wasn't missing?

"As you know the bolt is kept under guard and no living or undead thing can get close enough to touch it without Zeus knowing." Naruto nodded vigorously. "Instead of the entire bolt missing, a piece of it is."

"A piece." Sasuke echoed.

"Yes a piece." Kaakshi confirmed.

"Who can even get close enough to touch it, let alone break a piece off?" Sasuke asked, shifting his weight onto his left arm. Yes, who? Who could have the power to do this? Unless...we're not thinking outside of the box enough.

"The bolt wasn't stolen this time so when was the last time it was?" Naruto asked in bewilderment. His question triggered a light that streamed straight to my brain.

"Kakashi, you don't mean," I started, well aware that their eyes were fully on me now. "Back in Percy's time, a piece of the bolt was broken off." That was the only way someone could even touch the bolt- back when the lightning bolt was actually gone from Olympus.

"Those were my thoughts exactly." Kakashi responded, his eye flattened to seriousness.

"Now we are trying to figure out who." Naruto spoke after a long string of silence. "But who can possibly find a piece of the bolt and use it to their advantage?"

"It can't be any of the gods that we know." Sasuke said, ready to reveal his theory. It was a lot sooner than I expected. He explained the other possibilities of other cultures' gods and demons. Naruto bit his lip, nervous- I turned to him and held his arm. Giving my hand some pressure, he relaxed under my hold and gave me a small smile. I have no idea why Naruto was nervous in the first place. There's some questioning to do later.

"There isn't enough clues to figure out which country are the demons attacking from." Kakashi said. Silence fell over us again.

Somehow a god from another country was able to obtain a piece of the lightning bolt. Which held unbelievable power even in a small amount. That same god was after Naruto- manipulating demons to be sent to him. Since Naruto was Hades' son, Hades sending demons after him was just preposterous.

"Japan." Naruto said, his crystal blue eyes serious. All of our eyes transfixed onto him. How can Naruto deduct the small island as the center of our worries? Almost as he read my mind, he opened his mouth. "Don't ask me how I know, but my gut's telling me its Japan."

"It does make some sense though." I said. "Considering the fact we carry some Japanese blood." Naruto looked surprised at Sasuke and me.

"You two are Japanese?"

"No shit, dobe." Sasuke said. "I'm surprised you didn't hear of the Uchiha name." If I remember correctly, his family owned a rather large company that covered anything to everything. Naruto only shook his head, trying to remember such a big brand name.

"Now that we have something in common and that we had glimpses of what the quest to the quest ahead." I said, fixating my eyes onto Kakashi. It's now for him to let us to see the Oracle to confirm our adventure ahead.

"You know I have no choice but to send you to the Oracle." He said, sighing. "Tonight at 8pm, meet me in front of the Oracle building." We were dismissed and left outside of his office.

"So what now?" Naruto asked, wrapping his arms around his body. Our breathes mingled in the air, swirling together.

"Let's go somewhere." Sasuke said, leading the way.

We spent the rest of the day in the meadow with snowballs fights. Then spending time in front of the fireplace near the cafeteria. Sasuke sipped his tea as for Naruto and I opted for some hot chocolate. We sneered at his distaste for anything sweet.

Sasuke had changed dramatically since Naruto had arrived. To my dismay, it wasn't me who was able to get the cold hearted man to open up but the stupid blonde of a best friend. Despite my jealousy, I am glad that Naruto arrived- it brought out a side of Sasuke that was left buried in him.

There was only so much I know about the devilishly handsome man. I known him for 5 years since he entered the camp of age 12. I sighed into my cup of hot coco and leaned into the comfy couch. Dropping my thoughts of Sasuke aside, I refocused my thoughts onto the door in front of us.

I never liked being near this building. It was eerie and a feeling that someone was watching your every move. I hated the feeling. The Oracle was isolated from the rest of the camp- it was no longer a person but an object. The gods figured it was just better to have something instead of someone to predict the future.

It found its home inside a wooden statue that was bought at a garage sale. It took its form in a horse with wings. Its beady black eyes glow with green brightness when the spirit takes over when its about to say anything.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted as he entered the room. He gave a small salute before laying down on the couch adjacent from me.

"Are we going to see this thing or not?" Naruto asked, excited. I don't what goes through that boy's mind but his eagerness brought me no comfort. I felt like ripping out Naruto's hair. Restraining myself, I follow the three males into the small door.

"Finally you guys came to see me." Naruto's jaw dropped. I guess the first time I saw the horse my jaw dropped too.

It was a miniature horse statue that glared at us from a dresser. Despite its puny and ridiculous form, the horse always got its way. I always did wonder why did the gods choose such a pathetic form for a prophet.

"Man you can't believe the time I spent waiting for you guys." It glared at Naruto with its glowing green eyes. "Took you guys forever."

I forgotten that the prophet was rude. And the fear from before dwindled down to annoyance. That thing jabbered about something and anything. Kakashi sighed. It was not up to us or for the horse, as a matter of fact, to give the prophet. We have to wait for the horse to attain the trance where a prophecy can be delivered. It rarely spoke to anyone within the first hour of waiting.

For it to speak as soon as we shuffled into the door- the situation was worse than we had originally thought. Suddenly the room became chilly and the horse's green eyes became glazed.

"_Embark on a journey of no return,  
__Fallen swords and fists are earned,  
__Fatality lurks with every word,  
__watch out- the snake will be third_."

Ah, leave it to the gods to say that we're going to die in such a cryptic way. Sasuke sighed and Naruto frowned.

"I don't want to die." Naruto said.

"It doesn't always mean that we're going to die." I reasoned. Kakashi stood up and bowed to the statue. It's eyes became black again.

"You three are obviously appointed for this quest." Kakashi said.

"We need to know what's the quest first. All we know is that it's a journey of some sort!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Then we hit the books." Sasuke said.

"Eh?" His eyes widened.

"You said Japan. We're going to look it up." He said, shrugging.

"You believe me?"

"No, but we need a lead." I sighed, Sasuke just didn't want to admit that Naruto may be right.

"Let's hit the books." I stood up, leading the way into the library. I felt the two males moving behind me. I could imagine the wide grin on Naruto's mouth and Sasuke's small smirk. I closed my eyes; I pray for this peace to last for a little more.

Once we embark, there'll be no turning back.

Naruto, like the gentleman he was, opened the door for me. He sniggered as he slammed the door in Sasuke's face.

"You idiot." He came in, brushing the snow off his head. I bit my lip to stop my laughter, heading over to a large shelf containing what we needed. Something bumped into me, making us both fall onto the floor below.

"So-sorry Sakura." Hinata stuttered, her hair falling onto my face. She blushed heavily and got up quickly.

"It's fine." I giggled at her shyness. She began to gather the fallen books around her. "What do you have here?" I asked out of curiosity. I picked up one book- "Amaterasu": Sun Goddess.

"It's Japanese mythology." Hinata said. "I suddenly got an urge to look this up." She stood up, offering her hand to me. I gripped it; it was unbelievably soft. It felt as if she never lifted a hand to touch a sword or anything hard in her life. Which is impossible since we were required to take classes that deals with weapons.

"I was just looking up stuff for it too." I said after getting up.

"Looks like we're all interested in Japanese mythology all of a sudden." We began to make our way out of the shelves of books.

"We?"

"Yup, Neji along with his sparring partner Tenten. We decided to meet up today at here to read some stuff." My eyes narrows instinctively, there was no way in hell that all of us would be interested in some random subject at the same time. Unless they were chosen for this mission also.

"Why don't you sit at the table with Naruto, Sasuke and I?" I suggested as Hinata nodded immediately.

"I'm grateful for the invitation." She replied, overjoyed. She made her way to Neji and Tenten while I returned to my idiots- I mean Sasuke and Naruto. I dumped the large stack of books on to the table.

"There's so many." Naruto started, his eyes water.

"For this mission, we are supposed to find 4 more people that we deem fit for this journey." I began, catching Sasuke's and Naruto's attention. "And I think I have 3 people in mind already." Right on queue, as if we were in a movie or something, Hinata, Neji, and Tenten appeared behind me.

"H-hello." Naruto stuttered. A light smirk found its way onto Sasuke's face while I restrained myself from giggling. I took my seat between Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sit down." I smiled, waving them to take a seat. Neji gave a small nod of understanding.

"Thanks." Tenten said.

"We haven't been properly introduced." I began. "I'm Sakura, daughter of Athena."

"Sasuke, son of Zeus."

"Na-Naruto, son of Hades."

"Oh we heard of about you, Hades wasn't supposed to have a son after Nico. Anyways, I'm Tenten, daughter of Ares." Tenten said, smiling. I was shocked to hear that this girl was the offspring of Ares. Anyone from my knowledge that was from Ares was masculine and well, disgusting. Luckily Tenten didn't fit neither of those two categories.

"Neji, son of Poseidon."

"Hi-Hi-Hinata, daugh-daughter of Poseidon." Gods, this girl did not get out much. Note to self, get Ino to give Hinata a lesson on speaking.

"Since we're all reading the same kinds of books, I'm assuming there's something brewing under our noses." Neji broke the silence, after glancing at the title of our books. I nodded.

"This isn't good." Tenten sighed, leaning into her chair.

"I agree." Sasuke said, picking up a book. I began to explain the theory that Sasuke developed and the two prophecies that was told to us.

"I want to go with you." Neji said with Tenten nodding behind him.

"I would like to accompany you too." Hinata spoke without hesitation. Neji glanced at his younger and meeker cousin with a disapproving look. She ignored it and looked at Naruto with her determined eyes. They exchanged an understanding smile. Oh man, I felt invasive just looking at their private eye conversation.

"There are only six of us, who will be the seventh to complete the journey?" Neji asked no one particular. None of us answered despite it was the question that we were all asking. I opened a book and the dust began to attack my nose. I let myself glance over the text, skimming it. I found nothing interesting in the first book. I let out a sigh, this is going to be a long night.

The books that were placed on top of the table began to dwindle down and soon it reduced to only a handful. The sun had already set and the clouds rolled in for another session of snowing.

"It's beginning to snow again." Hinata surprisingly broke the silence. Her eyes followed the gentle flakes as it made its way to the ground.

"I think I got it." Tenten said, catching all of our attention. She flipped her book around. "Demons." That word set off a series of sparks in my head.

"Demons." I repeated. "That's brilliant."

"What about demons?" Naruto asked.

"She's saying that the gods of the Japanese universe is dealing with us but rather demons from their culture are." Sasuke explained. He rested his head upon his folded hands. I knew he was forming the same ideas in his head as me.

If the these Japanese demons were after us rather than the gods, that will explain the recent attacks towards Naruto. But one question lingered in the air still, why? Why would these demons attack Naruto? What do they have to do with him? How do they tie in with the prophecy? Urgh, the questions continue to flood my brain.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

They will leave the camp next chapter and it will still be in Sakura's POV. After it'll return to Naruto's POV. Thanksf or being patient with me, midterms were this week. T_T I tried to squeeze in as much writing I can but college life gets in the way. I haven't gamed in a long time too. Anyways, keep your heads up for the next chapter. (:


End file.
